


Juice Box Intricacies

by hecatesbrat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel attempts to open a juice box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice Box Intricacies

The sound of the paper bag shifting could be heard from the back seat. Soft words floated up over the din of the rock station that currently played. 

"Pie. Organic baby carrots. Beer. Bottled Water. Apple juice."

Sam turned the music down a bit. "Cas, are you looking for something? Was I suppose to get you something?"

"No, Sam. I'm merely looking at the contents of the bag." 

Castiel sat back and held plastic wrapped boxes in his hands. He turned it over, this way and that, while his face held an intense gaze of concentration. 

The music turned back up. Castiel yanked open the plastic wrap, gripped one of the boxes tightly while letting the others fall to the floor of the Impala. 

He eyed the box, the silver circle for the straw, and then took in the plastic wrapped straw. 

"Why is everything covered in plastic?" He muttered to himself, a finger running over the crinkly wrap. 

With a head tilt, the angel contemplated the side tabs and the seam along the top. His fingernail pressed a crescent shape into the silver circle. The cover did not yeild to him. 

"Cas, buddy? What are you doin? I don't want juice all over my baby."

"Are you implying that I would juice up your car?"

"I. No. Not on purpose."

Sam looked over his shoulder then gave instructions. "The straw goes into the box."

Cas blinked at the back of Sam's head then blinked at the box, fingers plucking the sealed straw off it's wax holders. A cacophony of noise could be heard from the back seat: crinkle-crinkle, tunk-tunk, and a noise so soft that it could be overlooked if one wasn't paying attention. 

Dean pulled his baby over to the side of the dark road, and looked at Cas who blinked back with a look of almost there confusion. 

"Hand me the juice box, Cas."

"No. I need to be able to do this."

"How about we do this outside then." With Dean it wasn't a questioning suggestion. It was almost a statement with an undercurrent of if you don't, bad things will happen. 

Sam turned in the seat, picked up the rest of the juice boxes and then got out of the car. He separated the boxes and handed one to Dean who was waiting for everyone else. 

Cas got out but kept staring at the box. Sam smirked. 

"Cas, you take the plastic off the straw. It's protection, if you will."

"Like the pizza man with the babysitter?"

Sam and Dean blinked for a hearbeat. Sam pressed his lips together and looked away trying not to laugh. Dean nodded. "You caught that did you? Yeah. Like that. Sort of. Moving on. You unwrap the straw, like so." 

Dean demonstrated, then plunged the pointed straw end into the silver circle like he was stabbing a monster. 

Cas followed instructions and was pleased by his success. Sam leaned against the car and gazed in wonder at the massive collection of stars above their heads. Dean leaned back and sipped from his juice box, pleased that there wasn't apple juice all over the back seat of his car. Cas watched Dean, then Sam, then the stars above and sipped his juice, contemplating how juice box juice didn't really taste like a real apple, or certainly not the apple Eve would have eaten from.


End file.
